


Be my Baby

by mirilik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, One Shot, and i felt like writing it, and im actually way too tired for this, because i love fluff, but well, erm, larry - Freeform, love declaration, sleepy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirilik/pseuds/mirilik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's out and about on some charity event and Louis really doesn't want to get jealous when he sees all the pictures on twitter. <br/>When Harry's coming back later that night a lot of fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my Baby

**Author's Note:**

> just some late night fluff :) hope you like it a bit.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, they're actually not meant to be there
> 
> the title may promise a slightly different context but i'm honestly too tired to think of a better one (if someone's got an idea just leave it in the comments :))

He doesn’t exactly know why he’s doing it. He actually promised to himself that he won’t do it. Not this time. 

Well, screw that, he’s doing it anyways.

Louis’ sitting with his laptop in his bed, blanket thrown lazily over his legs. His tea he made before heading to bed is still sitting on the bedside table, but now way too cold to be actually enjoyable.

Absentmindedly he pushes his black framed glasses a bit higher on his nose, so he can see the pictures a bit better. 

He shouldn’t do it, he knows it, but he’s just a very weak person. 

He is scrolling through twitter for about an hour now and everytime when he refreshes his dash or rechecks the hashtag belonging to the event, Louis gets more and more fidgety. 

It’s just that there are actually loads of pictures of Harry and the fact that Harry’s there on the red carpet, or having some fancy dinner with a whole bunch of other celebrities is a punch in Louis’ face. 

He should sit at Harry’s side. He should be the one Harry gets photographed with, while posing on the red carpet. Louis should be there on all those twitter posts with Harry because he’s his fucking _husband_ and leaving him alone is so, so wrong.

But he can’t. Not until next year, which is luckily in less than four months. Then all their contracts run out and they are finally free to make their own decisions. Doesn’t matter if it’s concerning their music, their tours, their fucking merch or most importantly their private life. 

All the boys are craving for that day. They all are disappointed in how things went with their current management over the years. And soon this will be over.

“And then I will be there”, Louis whispers to himself, still staring on the desktop. A familiar feeling is bubbling in the pit of his stomach, which he desperately tries to hold back. 

Jealousy is such a crappy feeling, but Louis can’t help himself to just _feel_ it when he sees his husband with another man. Even if it’s just Grimmy. He knows that he can trust Harry. And in the past years he reluctantly got to know that he can trust Grimmy as well.

Sure, they had their small arguments in the beginning of their friendship, when Nick seemed far too interested in his husband and Harry, being his charming and oblivious self, was as friendly as he always is. 

Nick was one of the first “celebrities” who knew about Louis and Harry. And Nick, being openly gay himself, supported them from day one.

He’s a good friend and Louis is happy that Harry has someone like Nick by his side, when Louis himself can’t be there. 

Still, thoughts are creeping back into Louis’ mind, getting worse the longer he scrolls through the social media website. 

_They would make a good couple. And maybe Harry would even be able to come out with him. Nick wasn’t in their contract after all_.

Additionally was Harry right, when he stated that Louis lost some weight over the last couple of weeks. Concerningly so. It’s not, that Louis does it purpose, god no. It’s enough that he’s so small in comparison to his husband, he doesn’t need to look like he could be breaking every second as well. He’s just stressed out. Or was, to be more precise. It’s getting better, now that they’re on break between touring and promoting their next album and he actually is allowed to spend several weeks with Harry and just with Harry. (Minus those few events they still had to attend but details.)

Nevertheless Louis sometimes feels like he’s losing his charme. Or something like that. That Harry might lose interest. 

And that’s just such a stupid thought, because they got married a few months ago and they spoke their vows towards each other, that they will always love each other and will never leave each other.

A small smile plays on Louis’ lips. God, he loves Harry so much. For over five years now and it’s still like on their first day when they’ve met.

Still smiling, he starts playing with the silver band, sitting on his ring finger. He still can’t believe how much he’s enjoying to wear jewellery on his hands. He never really understood Harry’s obsession with rings but now he got quite fond of his favourite piece of jewellery. Particularly because he isn’t able to wear it in public. Then it’s always on a silver string, hanging around his neck. He isn’t even allowed to do that, but really, he doesn’t give a fuck.

With a sigh he refreshes twitter for the last time (really now) and nearly chokes on his own breath when he sees new pictures of Harry with a foreign man, leaning on a door frame and whispering something into his ear. 

“I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous”, he repeats like a personal mantra and finally shuts his laptop with a loud smack. Quickly, he shoves the device under their big bed and wiggles under the fluffy duvet. There’s no point on sitting here, looking at pictures that hurt him way more than they should and waiting for Harry. Those events plus after party can last until four or five in the morning. And if Louis really wants to do something about his stress level, he needs to get some more hours of sleep.

Even though he knows, that sleep without Harry is not really relaxing either.

 

With a big grin on his face, Harry shuts the front door behind himself, slips out of his new pair of glitter boots and throws his coat in the main direction of the hanger. He can’t wait to make it all neat and clean, he will have time for this tomorrow.

Now he just wants to crawl into bed with his husband (he still can’t believe that he actually is allowed to call him like that) and have a few hours of rest.

This charity thing tonight was actually more fun than he thought it would be, especially because he had Grimmy by his side who would always know the latest gossip about every celebrity that crossed their path. 

He always says that he prefers spending his off days in LA rather than London, but it’s still true that the London events are 90% of the time the better ones. 

He quickly jogs towards their bedroom and slips through the slightly open door into the dark room. Louis is fast asleep, lying on Harry’s side of the bed and definitely wearing one of Harry’s jumpers. 

Without thinking, Harry undresses until only his boxers are left and jumps into the bed, actually aiming to wake his beautiful boy. Somehow, Louis is still asleep though, when Harry settles on top of him.

“No, no”, he mumbles hastily in his sleep and his eyebrows a furrowed, causing a strained expression on his face.

Harry sighs. Even in his sleep, Louis somehow manages to be stressed. This boy is really something else. And Harry loves every single bit of him. 

“Lou, baby, wake up”, he smiles into Louis’ skin and with a sharp intake of breath, Louis actually jolts out of his sleep.

“I’m not jealous”, he states, panicked and Harry can’t help but chuckle, while tucking his face into Louis’ feathery hair.

“Good to know”, he mumbles and presses some kisses everywhere that he could reach.

“Why are you lying on top of me?”, Louis asks in the meantime and without looking, Harry knows that he’s blushing. 

“Why not?”

“Because you’re a baby giraffe and heavy.”

“Ohhh, baby, don’t pout”, Harry coos and now presses his lips on his husbands’.

“I love you, I love you, I love you”, he mumbles between little pecks and starts stroking Louis’ hair. “Stop being stressed in your sleep.”

“‘M not”, his husband mumbles and puckers his lips for more kisses.

“Sure.”

Clumsily the taller lad rolls of his boy, which causes both of them to grunt. 

“So who were you not jealous of?”, Harry asks nonchalantly and easily picks Louis up, so he lies with his head on Harry’s chest. 

“You and other, more or less attractive men.”

Harry snorts at that. “I’m sorry, I’m only flirting with very attractive men, just to make that clear.”

“I don’t care.”

“No?”

“Nope, you’re stuck with me anyways”, Louis smiles and presses light butterfly kisses all over Harry’s tattooed chest.

“Urgh, sucks. Being in a committed relationship and stuff. Giving up being a free man and just shagging around like in the good old days.”

“May I friendly remind you that I was the only one you shagged around with until now?”

“You may”, Harry agrees smiling, and feeling how Louis relaxes against his body.

“I missed you today”, he says after a while and Louis nods, agreeing.

“Missed you too, baby.”

“Heeey, you’re my baby!”

Now Louis’ the one snorting a laugh. “Never in a million years. You’re younger than me.”

“And you’re smaller.”

“Doesn’t matter”, Louis wants to end it but Harry just continues.

“And you have such a dollface, so beautiful and you’re so lovely, and I love taking care of you. So you’re my baby.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Let’s never split okay?”, Louis asks with such hopeful eyes, that Harry suddenly really thinks, that Louis may have some insecurities about their relationship. And that’s just plain ridiculous.

“We can’t, is the thing. Who would get Nick after the divorce?”, he asks sighing and is glad to hear the light, angelic laugh leaving Louis’ mouth.

“I think he wants to be with you, babe.”

Harry sighs even louder now.

“Not sure about that. He couldn’t stop talking about you tonight. It was outrageous.”

“You sure that he was the one talking about me?”, Louis smiles a big smile, with crinkles by his eyes and all.

His husband pretends to think about it for a few seconds and then, dramatically slaps his hand on his forehand. “Nooo, right, that was meeeee. Couldn’t stop talking about my beautiful husband, waiting for me at home and lying on our bed with the gorgeous bum of his.”

Louis huffed out in fake annoyance and tries slapping Harry’s hand, that sneaked under the duvet to grab Louis’ arse. 

“Be honest, you just married me because of my bum.”

“True, so now let me have some fun with it, because it’s all _mine_.”

“Bit possessive, don’t you think?”

“As if you don’t love it like that.”

And Louis really wants to protest again but then Harry’s big hands sneak again under the duvet and are now gripping into both of his arse cheeks, causing Louis to hitch a breath.

“Thought so”, Harry mumbles with an even darker voice into his ear and shivers run down Louis’ spine.

 

He actually doesn’t know how often in this night Harry uses the words “mine” and “love you”, but Louis doesn’t really care either. 

Because when he wakes up the next morning, with Harry sprawled out naked under him he feels, for the first time in weeks, thoroughly relaxed. 

“Thank you”, he mumbles, still sleepily against his husbands skin, thinking that he’s still fast asleep.

“You’re welcome, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, lovely.


End file.
